The present disclosure relates to methods for lubricating imaging members (e.g., photoreceptors).
A conventional printing apparatus includes an electrophotographic imaging member, a development component, a transfer component, and a fusing member. The electrophotographic imaging member has a charge-retentive surface to receive an electrostatic latent image thereon. The electrophotographic imaging member generally comprises a substrate, an electrically conductive layer when the substrate is not electrically conductive, a charge generating layer, and a charge transport layer. A bias charge roller applies a uniform charge to the charge-retentive surface. The surface is then exposed to a pattern of activating electromagnetic radiation, for example light, which selectively dissipates the charge to create an electrostatic latent image. After the electrostatic latent image is generated, the development component applies a developer material, e.g. toner, to the charge-retentive surface to develop the electrostatic latent image and form a developed image. The transfer component transfers the developed image from the charge-retentive surface to another substrate, such as an intermediate transfer member or a copy substrate such as paper. The fusing member fuses the developed image to the copy substrate.
A long service lifetime is desirable for the imaging member. Some obstacles can include less reliable cleaning blade efficiency, degraded image quality in the A-zone (28° C., 85% relative humidity), and higher energy consumption to drive the imaging member drum motor. It would be desirable to develop contactless and actively controlled systems and methods that can increase the lifetime of an imaging member.